


All In

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [123]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Sub Sanada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: An liked to try new things and Sanada liked An, so he also liked to try new things.





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round. The original fic the prompt was for is in a closed community, but on the offhand chance you have access to the sportsfest after hours community on dreamwidth, you can find it [here](https://sf-afterhours.dreamwidth.org/1614.html?thread=163406#cmt163406).

An took his breath away in ways Sanada couldn’t describe. She was beautiful, that wasn’t in doubt, but it was the boldness he had seen in her since the first time they met that was her biggest allure. If she wanted something, she went for it. If she thought something needed changed or fixed, she did it. If she wanted to make him rock hard and close to begging, she slapped his ass with a tennis racket until his cock felt like it was going to explode.

It was never enough. No matter what An threw at him, what wild things she suggested for them, he wanted it all. That was why when she whispered something in his ear right after flogging him with his own tennis racket, he had no other answer other than a quavering, “ _Yes_.”

Her fingers were cold from the lube she traced down the crack of his ass, but smooth strokes warmed it to her touch before she pushed one slick digit inside of him. It wasn’t the first time she had fingered him, and he was more than familiar with the odd sensation of fingers in his hole from his own explorations. Yet they had never crossed that threshold of a couple of fingers or a small vibe designed to tease his prostate.

That was about to change, and the mere thought of it made Sanada’s skin sing from head to toe.

An took her time as she always did, easy languid strokes coaxing Sanada’s hole open for another finger, for more of that delicious pressure. She massaged his prostate with one finger while two others pushed in and out of him. The stimulation made his entire body ache until tears swam in his eyes. An met his watery gaze, and she offered him a smile.

“I think you’re ready.” She leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to his mouth before heading off to the closet to obtain the necessary supplies.

He hadn’t known she bought the item in question, but now that he knew it existed, Sanada could only hope they could get some good mileage out of it.

The black leather straps of the harness were a stark contrast to An’s creamy skin, but the subtle bob of the thick dong it cradled somehow seemed right for An. It felt even more right as she hovered over him and snared his lips with a kiss while she pushed the strap-on cock into him until she bottomed out.

Sanada closed his eyes to the sensation, so tight it was almost painful yet perfect. She murmured praises in his ear, and his blood roared in his veins from the deluge of pure feeling, both physical and spiritual. She was everywhere, inside and outside of him all at once.

Their lips never strayed when she hitched up one of his legs at the knee and thrust inside of him in time with the hand he wrapped around his own cock. He had toyed with this part of sex on his own, but it wasn’t remotely the same as the feeling of An’s skin on his while she filled him up.

With the pure strength of it all, Sanada came hard and fast. She climbed up the length of the bed until she was on her knees straddling his face, and he eagerly sucked and tongued at her clit to return the favor.

Both of them were breathless after she came a couple of times, and she dropped on the bed next to him and burrowed into his side. “Thank you for indulging me, Genichirou. You don’t have to, but I love that you do.”

Sanada hummed and stroked her hair. “Anything for you.”

She pecked a kiss to his mouth before tugging the covers over them, blanketing them in warmth and completion and togetherness.


End file.
